<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superstition Ain't the Way by BlurglesmurfKlaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687713">Superstition Ain't the Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine'>BlurglesmurfKlaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, college!klaine, halloween drabble, halloween themed humor, meet cute, okay so its about the macbeth curse whatever IT COUNTS AS HALLOWEEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine pulls up to the Music Building and finds a cute boy doing some... strange things. AKA Blaine helps Kurt ward off the Macbeth curse.</p><p>Meet-Cute</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Superstition Ain't the Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I know it's still only september but fuck you I do what I want happy halloween ya filthy animals</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Blaine expects to hear when he parks his bike by the entry to the Recital Hall is a startlingly loud voice yelling out, “FUCK.”</p><p></p><div>
  <p>He jolts a little, then turns with a raised eyebrow to see a fellow music major dressed in what looks like something a cowboy from the 1980’s would wear, brimmed hat hanging from a string around his neck as he runs his fingers anxiously through his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um, everything okay?” he asks, locking his bike and cautiously taking a step towards the boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy almost jumps right out of his alabaster skin at the sound of Blaine’s voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh! Um, sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was around,” he says sheepishly. He winces. “Shit,” he curses. “I gotta start again.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Start what again?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The nameless cowboy groans and throws his head back. “We’re having a production of Gianni Schicchi tonight, and I’m <em>supposed</em> to be playing Rinnucio, but Rachel was talking about Shakespeare and we started talking about his tragedies and I forgot we were in a theatre and I accidentally said Macbeth and <em>now</em> I have to remember how the hell im supposed to ward off the curse before they decide my understudy can do just a good job as I can!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, I’m sure he could never match your level of commitment,” Blaine says, fighting off a smile. He can’t help himself from extending out a hand. “I’m Blaine.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The stranger huffs a little laugh and takes it. “Kurt. You wouldn’t happen to remember the ritual for the Macbeth curse, would you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckles. “Actually, you’re in luck. My friend Wes made me do this before one of our glee club performances back in high school. You’re supposed to spin around three times,” he instructs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a moment of silence, Kurt seems to realize that Blaine was waiting for Kurt to perform the action. “Wait, you’re not serious?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Serious as superstition.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose. “The shit I do for show biz.” He looks back at Blaine. “I’m going to look ridiculous, so please don’t judge me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stifles a laugh. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt does the three spins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Next, you’re supposed to spit over your left shoulder.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Disgusting,” he mutters, but complies anyways.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now, you’re supposed to swear.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, <em>that </em>part I remembered... Fuckity fuck fuck fuck... Just to be safe.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now, all you have to do is wait to be invited back inside,” Blaine happily explains.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt scrunches his face up a little nervously. “This is going to sound so weird, but... do you think you could head into the building and ask me to come in? The rest of the cast kind of shoved me out as soon as I said it and I didn’t have a chance to grab my phone, and they’re all busy getting ready and I swear I’m usually not this neurotic! It’s just...” he gives a pleading sigh, “it’s my first time as a major lead and I really, <em>really</em> don’t want to jinx it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blaine feels a strange warmth in his chest at this stranger’s rather endearing worries. It’s sweet to see someone care so much about something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smiles fondly, eyes softening. “Of course.” He walks you the step and into the building, holding the door open. “Kurt, would you join me in the NYU Recit—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In a flash, Kurt is through the doors and tackling Blaine in a hug. “Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blaine lets out a little, “oof,” but finds Kurt’s embrace rather comforting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt pulls away much too quickly, eyes widening in embarrassment. “Sorry, I uh... I was just really grateful,” he admits. He jabs a thumb over his shoulder, aimed towards backstage. “I-I-I should-should get to the dressing rooms.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He starts to leave, but something comes over Blaine. “Kurt, wait!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other boy turns quickly, eyes shining hopefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I um, forgot the last step of breaking the curse,” he begins, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to give your number to the guy you met just outside the theatre.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kurt’s face cracks into a beaming grin. “Meet me outside the dressing room after the show?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blaine lights up from the inside out. “That sounds great. Break a leg, Kurt.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>